Episode 3-71
Summary As Yuta stands on a balcony overlooking the city at night, Ran tells him that he wondered where he had been the whole time. Yuta replies that it is difficult for him to be near Leez. Ran notes that he said that he is able to suppress his hunger, but Yuta reveals that both he and Leez had believed that their love would overcome his hunger, and they tried over and over to act like normal lovers, hoping that someday... but it is impossible. Ran tells him not to be hard on himself and that Leez understands, but Yuta replies that his lack of intention does not justify the violence, and the only thing he can do is to stop the cause. He recalls his mother Kali's words that everything he will love is nothing more than a feast she has prepared for him, and then tells Ran that it is not his hunger that he is suppressing, but his love for her, which is the only way he can protect her. Their conversation is interrupted by a bright flashlight from the next building, and a voice that orders Ran to not move or else they will hit him with their spells. Yuta appears at the Temple of Earth as Agni and Chandra discuss who will be going to planet Konchez. Chandra tells Yuta that they are having a difference of opinion over some of the choices, such as Ran, who is rather hit or miss. Yuta insists that Ran must go at all costs, and that he needs help. At the Kalibloom Fighters Guild Eastern Branch 2, Teo warns Ran not to try anything funny since there are many halfs just outside. Ran complains and asks if only half-bloods have rights at the guild. Teo retorts that it is because of his position that he is even there being interrogated by the guild president. Ran is offended by being called a criminal, and repeats his story that he only went to her room because there was a commotion, and that they were not the only ones in the room, but Teo tells him that the staff reported that there was nobody else in the room other than him and Leez and that they have no reason to believe him. Ran insists that Leez is on his side, but Teo counters that she has no memory of what happened. When Ran tells her that she was not this much of a hard-ass back in the day, she asks him if he means before she died, then tells him that he is right because she is not who she was before. Ran asks if something happened to her and if there is anything he can do to help, but Teo responds by throwing a stack of papers at his face. She orders him to just fill out that form. Ran begins to protest, until he reads the top page, which asks that since he is related to Eline, does he know the bad rumors about hoti visnu? It also instructs him to write it down, since Elwin is just outside and could hear him. In the next room, Elwin wonders if Ran has a drinking problem. Parr mentions that he can hold his liquor and that his behavior is not affected when drunk—he just falls asleep. Parr then asks Leez if she is really unable to remember anything. Leez replies that Ran was the first to black out, and that she was still fine at that point, but she has no memory of what happened afterwards. Clari, sitting across from her, appears to begin to seethe. Leez then asks Parr if someone was sent to the temple yet, since the gods can see everything about what happened with Ran and her. Clari is finally fed up with listening to Leez, and storms out of the room. Parr tries to explain that she is in a very bad mood, and that she said some bad things to her yesterday. Parr thinks to herself that Leez has no memory of it, and maybe it would be better for Leez if she did not mention it. Chandra appears in the window, to everyone's surprise, and tells Parr that if she deceives herself into thinking she is being considerate, then she will further ruin this child. Chandra adds that when those around her deceive her as she deceives herself for many years, it becomes impossible for anyone to keep a sound mind. In her mind, Elwin wonders how he knew to come here when those who left for the temple would not have arrived yet. Chandra replies that he came not because of someone they sent, but because this guy had contacted him immediately, indicating the empty space beside him. Parr and Elwin look bewildered, but Leez shows no reaction. Chandra explains that the invisible guy was also present during the night of drinking, then requests that Ran be released immediately since he has a task to do. He then turns to Leez, who is glaring at him, and tells her that if seeing him has put her in a bad mood, then she will flip out once she sees the finalized team confirmed for planet Konchez. Maruna flips through a few pages titled "Konchez Water Channel Map". Currygom's comment Is Yuta really there beside Chandra? Afterword a princess dress that Leez adores If you're wondering where a dress like that came from in the sura realm, try to recall the scene back in Season 2 when Teo borrowed Gandharva's coat. Did they go too far with the guest chair? - A common way the top-ranked are treated in Willarv - They don't give him anything like handcuffs. (They would be useless, anyway, because of his strength.) It isn't a joke. If Ran had wicked intentions when he barged into Leez's room, from whom would he receive punishment? # Leez # Yuta # Rana # All of the above Doors are for lower life forms. Apparently so. Notes * It is possible that Chandra has reservations about Ran because of his magic failure rate. * Clari's outburst could be embarrassment over the idea of the gods seeing how she conducted herself at the restaurant. She could also be under the influence of Gandharva's current mood because of emotional resonance. * It is obvious that Chandra used Insight on Parr and Elwin. Of course, they will be unable to tell anyone else about it. It is not entirely clear at this point if Leez is aware of Insight, but it seems that she is. * Show/Hide Spoiler We learn in the next episode that Leez, did, in fact, remember every single detail of the night before. * Ran was shown sleeping after getting drunk once before, after giving Yuta advice about Leez late at night. * The scene with Teo and Gandharva that Currygom mentioned in the afterword was in Episode 2-36, where Teo returned his coat that he loaned her after she ripped her dress. * This is the first time we see Maruna without the gloves that Gandharva gave him. References